makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Six Warriors of the Six Worlds
(シックス世界の6つの戦士 Shikkusu sekai no muttsu no senshi) is a Japanese-American/Canadian show made by IchokaSuzumi666. It is a crossover of 6 of the creator's favorite shows and animes. The edited version is rated TV-PG-V, and the uncut version is rated TV-MA. Summary Candace Flynn has had enough of her brothers, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, and decides to run away from Danville. She ends up in 5 different dimensions: the Atomic Betty dimension, the Haruhi Suzumiya dimension, the Total Drama dimension, the Puella Magi Madoka Magica dimension and the Rosario + Vampire dimension. But little does Candace know, her dimension and all of these others are in danger from all being taken over by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. When Candace does find out, she decides to stop him, and she, along with Betty Barrett, Haruhi Suzumiya, Courtney, Madoka Kaname and Moka Akashiya, becomes one of the Six Warriors as the leader. Can the Six Warriors stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz and save all of their worlds? Characters See also: List of The Warriors of the Worlds characters The Six Warriors *Candace Flynn (CV: Ryoko Nagata Japanese; Ashley Tisdale English) *Betty Barrett (CV: Youko Honna Japanese; Tajja Isen English) *Haruhi Suzumiya (CV: Aya Hirano Japanese; Wendee Lee English) *Courtney (CV: Yui Horie Japanese; Emilie-Claire Barlow English) *Madoka Kaname (CV: Aoi Yuki Japanese; Christine Marie Cabanos English) *Moka Akashiya (CV: Nana Mizuki Japanese; Alexis Tipton Outer, Colleen Clinkenbeard Inner English) Antagnogists *Dr. Doofenshmirtz (CV: Youhei Tadano Japanese; Dan Povenmire English) *Maximus IQ (CV: Hiroshi Iwasaki Japanese; Colin Fox English) *Minimus PU (CV: Kunihiro Kawamoto Japanese; Dwayne Hill English) *Kyubey (CV: Emiri Kato Japanese; Cassandra Lee English) *Brian Yochizuki (CV: Daisuke Kishio Japanese; Greg Ayres English) Others *Phineas Flynn (CV: Kouki Miyata Japanese; Vincent Martella English) *Ferb Fletcher (CV: Yuuki Masuda Japanese; Thomas Sangster English) *Isabella Grace-Shapiro (CV: Shiho Kawaragi Japanese; Alyson Stoner English) *Linda Flynn (CV: Junko Komiyama Japanese; Caroline Rhea English) *Lawrence Fletcher (CV: Shouto Kashi Japanese; Richard O'Brien English) *Sparky (CV: Hiroyuki Yoshino Japanese; Rick Miller English) *X-5 (CV: Toshiyuki Morikawa Japanese; Bruce Hunter English) *Admiral DeGill (CV: Testu Inada Japanese; Adrian Truss English) *Chaz Lang (CV: Soichiro Hoshi Japanese; Scott McCord English) *Regeena Peterson (CV: Minami Takayama Japanese; Leah Cudmore English) *Penelope Lang (CV: Megumi Hazeyama Japanese; Catherine Disher English) *Kyon (CV: Tomokazu Sugita Japanese; Crispin Freeman English) *Yuki Nagato (CV: Minori Chihara Japanese; Michelle Ruff English) *Mikuru Asahina (CV: Yuko Goto Japanese; Stephanie Sheh English) *Itsuki Koizumi (CV: Daisuke Ono Japanese; Johnny Yong Bosch English) *Emiri Kimidori (CV: Yuri Shiratori Japanese; Hynden Walch English) *Tsuruya (CV: Yuki Matsuoka Japanese; Kari Wahlgren English *Ryoko Asakura (CV: Natsuko Kuwatani Japanese; Bridget Hoffman English) *Miyuki Enomoto (CV: Mai Kadowaki Japanese; Michelle Ruff English) *Takako Nakanishi (CV: Ryoko Nagata Japanese; Megan Hollingshead English) *Mizuki Okajima (CV: Mina Hiroe Japanese; Patricia Lee English) *Mai Zaizen (CV: Sara Nakayama Japanese; Kari Wahlgren English) *Ezekiel (CV: Tomokazu Seki Japanese; Peter Oldring English) *Eva (CV: Arisa Ogasawara Japanese; Julia Chantrey English) *Noah (CV: Shotaro Morikubo Japanese; Carter Hayden English) *Justin (CV: Daisuke Kishio Japanese; Adam Reid English) *Katie (CV: Ai Nonaka Japanese; Stephanie Anne Mills English) *Tyler (CV: Tomokazu Seki Japanese; Peter Oldring English) *Izzy (CV: Chiwa Saito Japanese; Katie Crown English) *Cody (CV: Miyu Irino Japanese; Peter Oldring English) *Beth (CV: Rie Kugimiya Japanese; Sarah Gadon English) *Sadie (CV: Kana Asumi Japanese; Lauren Lipson English) *Harold (CV: Kenichi Suzumura Japanese; Brian Froud English) *Trent (CV: Koki Uchiyama Japanese; Scott McCord English) *Bridgette (CV: Aya Hirano Japanese; Kristin Farlie English) *Lindsay (CV: Satomi Akesaka Japanese; Stephanie Anne Mills English) *DJ (CV: Kenji Nomura Japanese; Cle Bennett English) *Geoff (CV: Tetsuya Kakihara Japanese; Dan Petronijevic English) *Leshawna (CV: Yuu Kobayashi Japanese; Novie Edwards English) *Duncan (CV: Noriaki Sugiyama Japanese; Drew Nelson English) *Heather (CV: Junko Minagawa Japanese; Rachel Wilson English) *Gwen (CV: Saeko Chiba Japanese; Megan Fahlenbock English) *Owen (CV: Toshihiko Seki Japanese; Scott McCord English) *Chris Mclean (CV: Keiji Fujiwara Japanese; Christian Potenza English) *Sierra (CV: Ami Koshimizu Japanese; Annick Obonsawin English) *Alejandro (CV: Yuji Ueda Japanese; Marco Grazzini English) *Cameron (CV: Hiroyuki Yoshina Japanese, Kevin Duhaney English) *Jo (CV: Arisa Ogasawara Japanese, Laurie Elliot English) *Lightning (CV: Kappei Yamaguchi Japanese, Tyrone Savage English) *Mike (CV: Junichi Kanemaru Japanese, Cory Doran English) *Sam (CV: Hidekazu Ichinose Japanese, Brian Froud English) *Scott (CV: Tomokazu Seki Japanese, James Wallis English) *Zoey (CV: Sayuri Yahagi Japanese, Barbara Mamabolo English) *Homura Akemi (CV: Chiwa Saito Japanese; Cristina Vee English) *Sayaka Miki (CV: Eri Kitamura Japanese; Sarah Williams English) *Mami Tomoe (CV: Kaori Mizuhashi Japanese; Carrie Keranen English) *Kyoko Sakura (CV: Ai Nonaka Japanese; Lauren Landa English) *Tsukune Aono (CV: Daisuke Kishio Japanese; Todd Haberkorn English) *Kurumu Kurono (CV: Misato Fukuen Japanese; Brina Palencia English) *Yukari Sendo (CV: Kimiko Koyama Japanese; Monica Rial English) *Mizore Shirayuki (CV: Rie Kugimiya Japanese; Tia Ballard English) *Ruby Toujo (CV: Saeko Chiba Japanese; Leah Clark English) *Kokoa Shuzen (CV: Chiwa Saito Japanese; Kira Vincent-Davis English) Episodes List of The Six Warriors of the Six Worlds episodes There is going to be 13 episodes per season, and there will be 4 seasons. Therefore, there will be 52 episodes. In Japan, the series will air in the same channels that showed "Rosario + Vampire", all of them being uncut except for on the Kids Station. In the United States, the edited version, distributed by Viz Media, aired on Cartoon Network, NaruIchi97 Television's Sister Channel AtomicRanger97 Network part of Toonami and The Hub, and the uncut version, distributed by both Funimation Entertainment and Sentai Filmworks (it would've been distributed by Bandai Entertainment instead of Sentai Filmworks if they continued to distribute anime), aired on both Totally Anime Channel (making it the first time they aired the uncut version of an anime) and Toonami on Adult Swim. It first aired in Japan on June 24, 2012, and first aired in America a week later on July 1, 2012. It made an international TV premiere on July 22, 2012. It ended in Japan on June 16, 2013, and it ended in America one week later, on June 23, 2013. On October 7, 14, 21, and 28, 2014, 4 OVAs under the title "The Six Warriors of the Six Worlds: Time At The Beach!" were launched in Japan and altogether on DVD in America on February 7, 2015; although they obviously aren't hentai OVAs, these OVAs were more adult-oriented than the original series. International Airings *Japan - Tokyo MX, Chiba TV, TV Kanagawa, TV Saitama, TV Osaka, TV Aichi, Aomori Broadcasting Corporation (Uncut), Kids Station (Edited) *United States - Cartoon Network, AtomicRanger97 Network Toonami, The Hub (Edited), Totally Anime Channel, Adult Swim Toonami (Uncut) *Latin America - I-Sat (Edited; please note that the uncut version was released on DVD) *Asia - Animax (Both; Edited during the day, uncut at night), Okto (Singapore; uncut) *Europe - Cartoon Network Swim/UK, 2x2 Russia (Uncut) *Africa - Animax (Uncut) Songs Openings and Endings File:Full Moon- New Future|Season 1 opening File:Full Moon Wo Sagashite - Eternal Snow|Season 1 ending File:Full Moon Sagashite - Smile|Season 2 opening File:Full Moon - Confidence|Season 2 ending File:Love Chronicle -- Full Moon|Season 3 opening File:Full Moon Wo Sagashite - Myself|Season 3 ending File:(Lyrics & Subtitles) Kaname Madoka Character Song - See You Tomorrow|Season 4 opening File:Kiddy Grade Insert Song Hoshizora no Yurikago|Season 4 ending Insert Songs File:Haruhi Suzumiya - God Knows (Full)|Haruhi sings this in episode 20 File:K-ON! Tenshi ni Fureta yo!|Played in the background as Candace makes her sacrifice. Character Songs Instumental versions of these songs are played in their transformations, as well. File:Full version Tsubasa (not an AMV, sorry!)|Candace's character song File:Futari wa Pretty Cure Vocal Album 2 Track09|Betty's character song File:Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu - Parallel Days by Haruhi Suzumiya|Haruhi's character song File:Scramble Lyrics & Translation - School Rumble|Courtney's character song File:｢Aoi Yuuki Kaname Madoka｣ - Mata Ashita【Puella Magi Madoka☆Magica】|Madoka's character song File:R V Capu2 Character Song 1 - DESIRE -Jounetsu- - Moka Akashiya|Moka's character song 2015 spin-off sequel and movie See also: The Nine Warriors of the Nine Worlds See also: The Warriors of the Worlds: The Movie After finishing the production of The Six Warriors of the Six Worlds, the creator began to work on a spin-off/sequel to the series, named The Nine Warriors of the Nine Worlds. Instead of a six-way crossover between "Phineas and Ferb", "Atomic Betty", "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya", "Total Drama", "Puella Magi Madoka Magica", and "Rosario + Vampire", it will be a nine-way crossover between "The World God Only Knows", "B Gata H Kei", "Adventure Time", "Regular Show", "A Little Snow Fairy Sugar", "Lucky Star", "The Fairly OddParents", "The Mighty B!", and "Kanon". It will be rated TV-MA. It was originally scheduled to air in Japan in January 2015 and in America in March 2015, but it was moved to July 16, 2015 for Japan and November 2015 for America. It will also have 26 episodes per season, with only 1 season, and it will be distributed in English by Funimation Entertainment and Sentai Filmworks. The creator also came up with the idea for a movie to wrap up the series altogether, which will be a crossover of all 15 series, as well as "Tamako Market". The movie was originally scheduled to premiere in theaters in August 2015 in both Japan and America, but it has been moved to May 2016 for Japan and June 2016 for America. The movie will have an English dub, although there were originally no plans for one. Gallery File:CandaceWarrior.png|Candace in her warrior form (without her weapon) Category:Crossover series Category:TV Series Category:Anime Series Category:IchokaSuzumi666's Series Category:Crossover stories